


Falling

by umaficwriter



Series: Crowen Playlist [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crowen, Crowen Playlist, F/M, Firehouse Sex, Inspired by a Harry Styles Song, Not A Happy Ending, Playlist Challenge, Romance, Songfic, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: 10th on Crowen Playlist! “In their relationship he was always falling. One way or another.”
Relationships: Meredith Grey & Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Series: Crowen Playlist [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602304
Kudos: 4





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Grey’s Anatomy is not mine, Shonda and ABC are responsible for that, as the song, it belongs to Harry Styles!   
> Notes: Hey guys! Hope you’re good! I posted ‘Mine’ chapter 8 today, but the Falling MV just gave me inspiration so here it is a little flicket as well! Enjoy!

The redhead was staring at the ceiling. His heart was pounding inside his chest. He could hear it loud and clear. He was alone. In the bed he formerly shared with his wife. Or may he say: ex-wife now? He couldn’t know for a fact what was next for them.

She had aborted their child, he had held it against her in the worst of the moments, they haven’t talked about it. They haven’t talked about it until the night where he confessed, he cheated on her.

_I'm in my bed_ _  
And you're not here  
And there's no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands_

Hunt got off of bed and walked into the kitchen. His _scotch_ was still on the white counter top and the coat she left behind was still outspread on the back of the armchair nearby. He sighed in defeat. This wasn’t easy anymore. They’re far from it, actually.

_Forget what I said_ _  
It's not what I meant  
And I can't take it back  
I can't unpack the baggage you left_

Owen wanted _so_ badly, just to run to Meredith’s house, where he _knew_ she was staying, and _beg_ her _please_ to forgive him. Because, the moment the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. He was so sorry he couldn’t take them back; if he could, he would, and would never dare to even think of them again. _Ever_.

However, the scene replayed itself in his head every time he closed his eyes. Her chocolate irises bore holes into his blue ones. Her face showed pure betrayal. Seeing the one person she confined _every_ secret, every fear, treat her like that, treat her like a murderer and a liar of the worse caliber.

He recalled her tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, of Derek saying “Walk away, Hunt. Walk away.” Of his knuckles white from the pressure he put on the steering wheel on the drive back home… Most of all, he could rerun time and time again her red, puffy eyes when she got home that night.

The surgeon’s voice hoarse from crying.

“Should I sleep at Meredith’s?” she asked with a little voice as she entered their room at the firehouse.

He looked at her. His defensive posture told her ‘yes’, his eyes though, told her otherwise. Then, she stayed. Her back to him. He was the same way. They were inches apart. Those inches represented miles. Oceans of distance.

_What am I now?_ _  
What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm falling again  
I'm falling again  
I'm falling_

When she came for him on that on-call room he was _ecstatic_. It was like a lighting I.V inside his veins, charging him into life after so many days powered down.

Then, she announced: “I’m leaving.”

And it broke him.

Owen soared high enough that his fall was catastrophic. His heart, fragile as glass now, was broken in million little pieces, even though, he smiled and wished her luck. Because, no matter what, he loved her so, and if she had to get away for them to have a chance in the future, so be it. Even if he wasn’t certain if she’d ever come back to him.

_What if I'm down?_ _  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm falling again  
I'm falling again  
I'm falling_

Subsequently, the plane crashed. He’d lost his doctors, his friend that blamed him, his wife that had ran away from everything once and for all, including him.

It was just too painful to be living at the firehouse anymore.

No matter when he set foot there, he saw right in front of his eyes, their fights over something that was perforating them every time they talked about it.

It was like having a pin scratching your heart with every breath you took. The hurting was _excruciating_ , made you insane and hyperventilate with despair.

So, he left.

Then she called him. And he called her, too.

Until, she asked him to stop, because it was too painful. Cristina didn’t tell him, she didn’t need to, but he was aware that every time they talked, she felt just like he did when he set foo at their former home.

_You said you cared_ _  
And you missed me too  
And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you_

After Craig Thomas died, she was back. For good.

“Lexie’s dead.” Meredith had greeted her.

“Everybody’s dead.” Was her response as she hugged her person.

Yang remembered that moment, that she had another person too, a little bit taller and with a strawberry blond hair, somewhere in Seattle.

He had given her the _Orientation_ _Package_. She was wrathful, and hurt.

But so was him.

“If you didn’t want me here, why didn’t say so?”

“Now I get why you insisted to have her here, Hunt.” Russel had spilled.

Cristina could _not_ believe her ears. She would’ve said something, but Owen was already out of sight.

_And the coffee's out_ _  
At the Beachwood Cafe  
And it kills me 'cause I know we've run out of things we can say_

In no time, they were on again.

Then, Ethan happened and as if she was missing her glasses and suddenly found them, Cristina saw crystal clear, they wouldn’t work.

It was not easy for her. Oh, dear Lord, it was the _hardest_ thing she ever had to do, but on that stormy night, she called quits and walked away.

They wanted different things. She had told him not to give up on his dreams for her. And with time, she was doing all things alone, living her dreams, soaring high, just to be pulled back to the reality of things. The Harper Avery fiasco made her want more.

And Owen could not give it to her.

She’d flown to Zurich to get away, she found a bitter piece of her past.

Cristina also found her trampoline to the future.

_And I get the feeling that you'll never need me again_

He asked her to be with him ‘till she was gone, and she did.

Cristina hadn’t sold the firehouse yet, so imagine Owen’ surprise when she texted him to be there one night.

The trauma surgeon ascended the stairs and the house was dark, except for the kitchen lights on.

He could make out her silhouette seated on the bed, her bare shoulders reflecting the moonlight coming through the windows in their room.

He approached her. The glossy, black curls cascading down her back, her body rising and falling rhythmically with her breathing.

“Cristina?” he called in a low tone.

The woman didn’t proffer any words. Just turned around. She was completely nude. Her eyes dark with lust and her mouth deviously inviting him to touch it.

So, he did.

He got rid of his button up, of his shoes, his pants next, Cristina touched his bare chest and he shivered with the contact.

He was to say something, instead he swallowed his words and acted, kissing her deeply and coming to hover her in bed.

Owen’s mouth was everywhere, her breasts got special attention and she moaned loudly with every bite her lover planted on her sensitive skin.

The couple was gridding their hips, searching for the much needed friction and proximity, ‘till Cristina took the action in her own hands, to move away his boxers.

Hunt grunted when her hands massaged his shaft. His lips found her pulse point and applied pressure there, Cristina let a loud moan in return. They just knew what to do. Their bodies how to communicate, their hands how to touch, their lips how to please.

Yang turned them, so she was on top. With those capable hands of her, she positioned him inside the place where he belonged and rode him like a race horse. The petite hands running up and down is chest, as the man tried to keep his eyes open to observe and worship the goddess that was mounting him with such fervor.

Insatiably, Cristina did her magic, until she came screaming his name. Owen pounded up a few more times and sigher the glorious word of her name when he reached his peak.

It was wonderful.

Unspeakable.

It was also one of their last times together.

As she taped the window of the OR gallery, Cristina held back her tears. Even though she was going away, she hoped that, that moment wasn’t a forever goodbye.

Owen looked up.

His blue eyes said everything he couldn’t say out loud.

“Good luck. But, _please_ don’t forget me.”

“I won’t, and I _love_ you.” Her eyes responded.

“I love you too.”

He deflected his orbs from her to the surgical field, and when the Chief looked up again, she was gone. For good this time.

He hoped not forever.

 _What if I'm down?_ _  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
_ _I'm falling again_ __  
I'm falling again  
I'm falling

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for you Crowen fans, just to break your hearts a little bit more! Also, to Harry Styles in honor of the ‘Falling’ MV that came out today, yay! Also, I have a CROWEN GUIDE on Tumblr! You can see it on: umaficwriter.tumblr.com


End file.
